Alpha vs Omega
by Hiyorin2Yato
Summary: At the school opening ceremony Arthur-the proud omega, every year gave a speech, but this year a certain bespectacled alpha was chosen instead of him. And on top of everything Arthur's lifelong dream to become the successor of the Kirkland company crumbles when he finds out who was chosen as the successor. AlphaAlfredxOmegaArthur. Omegaverse . anada.Spamano and more
1. Chapter 1

Arthur is a prodigy child and a proud Omega. He always have had best marks, best looks, and he is very popular among his school mates. No one really dared to talk bad about him, because he worked hard and always helped people as much as he could. Since he went to the elite school, the environment was different than in other schools. Students were more civilized and so they always respected each others private space and never let themselves run wild because of the ranking or some uncontrollable situations. Plus he was the next successor to the Kirkland company estate, so he had to study a lot. Since his 4th year he held a speech in the School Opening ceremony every year. In short he was perfect in everything. And again on 1st of September he was expecting every thing to go smoothly for him when he exited his driver's car.

"Vee~ Arthur good morning" a cheerful voice echoed .

"Oh, good morning, Feli" Arthur smiled at his friend who was approaching him while waving his hand. Feli was an Omega like him so they understood each other well.

"Are you ready for the speech?" Coed Little italian.

"Yup" Arthur smiled warmly.

They walked together to the class. On their way students greeted them asking if Arthur would give a speech again and cheered him on it. Finally they arrived to the hall where hundreds of chairs were lined up. Soon the ceremony started and the time for the top student to give a speech came.

" Go for it " smiled Feli at Arthur. He smiled back getting himself ready. When the principal finished his 'talking' and was about to invite the top student, Arthur stood up . The hall became silent. Arthur was still standing. His name didn't echo through the hall and on top of that another student was standing as well. Arthur was surprised. His face started to heat up when he came to sense and quickly took his seat back. Looking down, his bangs covering his red face along with eyes. A slight murmur went through the crowd who was sure that Arthur was going to go there. A bespectacled boy went there with an I don't care face that was seemingly putting himself on top of everyone. He presented a short but good speech and left but Arthur didn't hear any of it .

" When will the ceremony end?" With a dead voice asked Arthur.

"Vee~Arthur it's already over" answered Feli worriedly. They already left the hall and were making their way to the school.

" Ooh- is it...?" His eyes were spinning and he was pale. How was he going to appear before his grandfather, he will be very disappointed with him, it's over now...him becoming the successor.

" How inconvenient" they heard someone talk behind them. Arthur turned around to see the rude person. It was an alpha and on top of that it was Alfred Jones, the one who went to the stage instead of Arthur. Alfred fixed his glasses and looked down on Arthur, he was taller than him

" If you're acting this childish just because a small thing happened, then you are so PATHETIC, i expected to meet the 'Great honour student who is always no.1, hard working and kind " he grinned with a hint of ' I'm very disappointed 'look. "What?" Arthur was speechless.

Not just he took his right but now he was mocking him and his dignity. "What is your problem?" Arthur asked with a displeasure in his voice. " Nothing, I'm not interested in whiny children"Alfred sighed and left not caring about the unfinished conversation.

" He...he ...just..." Arthur was red and he was very angry looking at the leaving boy's back.

"Arthur, I'm sure he didn't mean it" Feli tried to ease the tension.

Arthur arrived shortly after with Feli. Feli was actually his servant and they were both together since 5 so they became friends. Arthur was from an aristocratic bloodline that had a big influence in the British business world. He lived in a mansion far from the city that had thousand miles long garden with fountain flower gardens and more. He went straight to his room to change and meet his grandparent. Feli came already changed into butler uniform with Arthur's clothes. At the mansion everyone wore old styled British clothes. Arthur thanked Feli and they both left the room soon after.

"President, young master has arrived "

" Oh, good, I've been waiting for him" a cheerful old man's voice rang. Arthur's grandfather is the one who raised Arthur, president of the Kirkland company, owner of vast lands, A proud Alpha.

The grand door opened to reveal a big oldishly decorated room.

Arthur was ready to report about his failure that day with a rock on his heart when he noticed a guest with his grandfather. Arthur froze literally. His eyes froze on the guest. His hands trembling slightly.

" I've been talking with Alfred about today's opening ceremony ha ha ha " laughed the old alpha. Arthur's face darkened and he moved over and sat next to them. "I see".

"You know he just finished talking about your misunderstanding today" his grandpa looked at him sheepishly. Too cheerful for an old man of his age.

' Why you...' Arthur looked at Alfred with a detest . " May I ask why HE is here" Arthur turned at his grandfather.

" Oh , Arthur, I haven't told you this but he is the successor of the company" his grandfather said while sipping his tea. ...

"Whaaat?!" For the first time in his life Arthur lost his temper"I know it's sudden for you but this was decided long ago so calm down"the old man looked at his grandchild wanting him to behave himself.

"How is that possible?I always thought that i was going to..."

"Yes, i know"his grandpa said "But we came to this conclusion thinking thoroughly every circumstances"

" But still! A total stranger?!" Arthur was losing his temper again.

"You seem disappointed" Alfred said cutting their conversation. "If you don't like it, then... I'll give you a choice."

'What are your evil intentions again? 'Arthur glared at him.

"Let's place a bet, if you win then I'll give up on the succession."

The old man listened carefully waiting for the outcome.

..."Really?"Arthur spat out without thinking.

"Really2" Alfred said with a mocking smile." But since I'm positive that I will win you can at least try"

"What?what rights do you have to say that!"Arthur was in rage and the fact that his grandfather was watching only held him.

"Let's play rock paper scissors" Alfred declared fixing his glasses and sitting straight.

"How can you solve such a serious matter with just Rock paper Scissors?"

" you don't like it? ...or are you just scared to do things you're not 100 % sure?" Alfred once again was mocking Arthur.

" Don't say nonsense"

" Then it's ok I presume" Alfred finished.

Arthur glared at him but agreed.

"Just to make it easy for you I'll draw rock" Alfred said with calm expression.

"What? Why are telling me your move?" Arthur asked with a disbelief.

" Making things easy for you" Al finished " let's start".

" Rock paper scissors!"

They both showed rock. ' eh? He really did show rock' Arthur was puzzled.

" What are you doing?" Arthur asked .

" I said I was going to draw rock didn't I?" Yawned Alfred. "Well then. Again"

" Rock paper scissors!"

Again rocks. ' what is he thinking!' Arthur was ready to burst.

"You see, this is your problem, you don't trust people" Alfred said looking at Arthur.

They played again for the third time, but this time it was different. One scissors and one paper.

Arthur lost.

"What?"to get mocked this much in one day was unbearable for him.

" Ahahhhaah good, i'd like to see the outcome of this "the president said while leaving and laughing.

' Grandfather you too?' Arthur never in his life felt this humiliated.

"Well, you lost, what are gonna give me in return?"

" Eh?" Arthur turned to face him.

" I'm the winner, you must give something to the winner. But since i was the successor in the first place, you must offer me something equally as big as the succession right" his glasses sparkled in the sun light.

" What can equal to the succession power" Arthur glared at him.

" You don't have then, hmmm, let me think" Alfred stood there arms crossed." Show me your room"he turned around to face Arthur.

Bzing* a muscle popped out in Arthur's forehead. "Why you...!Fine"

Alfred entered the room and looked around.

Feli and Arthur stood in the doorstep. " Arthur is this really fine to"

" I have no other choice" sighed with hurt Arthur." I think he is going over board with it" Feli didn't like it.

Are these yours?" They suddenly heard Alfred speak. " Do you always change your blankets when you go into heat?" He asked. Arthur's face turned red like a tomato.

" Put them back if you don't want any trouble" he growled. Alfred was looking through his closet.

" Oh and even this closet is full of blankets "Alfred continued. Arthur walked over and tried to close the closet door but the blankets didn't give the chance, he had to push it.

" Oh, is it a spell book?" He heard.

"Don't touch it!" Arthur ran towards trying to snatch the book away. But the Alpha was taller than him so he dodged Arthur very skillfully. Arthur getting annoyed suddenly moved to quickly and slipped on the cover lying on the floor. BANG. Arthur fell on Alfred who was pushed by Arthur's body to the bed. Arthur was on top of Alfred. He stared with large eyes into Alfred's eyes. BA-THUMP.

"Oh, you're quite assertive" Alfred said.

"**It Was An Accident!" **Arthur yelled quickly getting up. He quickly snatched the book away."If you're done goofing around, leave my room already!" Is it his unlucky day or what.

"You're the one who should get out" Alfred made himself comfortable on the bed, using his hands as a pillow. "I'm taking this room as compensation for winning rock paper scissors"

"Wh...What did you say?" Arthur's face turned dark, shadow ran through his face."Allowing something like that...!" he didn't finish because Alfred interrupted saying " ..is exactly what you'll do"

" There is no meaning in you accepting this or not, i won the wager. Can't accept it? Then win against me..." Arthur was speechless.

" If you win against me, then you can take this room and the position of the successor back" Alfred finished.

Arthur just stared at Alfred with anger.

"Anytime any contest" Alfred grinned at Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the new chapter! i will try to publish 1 chapter per day, cause i'm really into it, not to mention it's my first fic XD. **

~~Bad luck or Serious problems~~

"Your role is over, do what you want to do" Arthur's grandfather said facing him with a depressed look. "Eh? Grandfather what do you mean?" Arthur was horrified . No way. His grandfather is leaving him?

"Now that you don't have your succession power, of what use are you?" Feliciano said in disappointed tone :"You should just leave". Feli turned around and disappeared.

"Feli! Nooo!" Arthur's heart broke into thousand pieces just by hearing it. "Please" tears threatening to fall.

"What? You're still here? Stupid whiny kid, I thought you left" Alfred maniacally smiled at Arthur.

"AAAAAAAA!" Arthur woke up sweating all over. It took him some time to come to his senses. "It was just a dream" he sighed in relief. Fully awake, he looked around himself.

"This room,so part of it wasn't a dream after all" he closed his eyes. After getting his room taken away by that cunning american he was suggested by Feli to sleep in his room, but Arthur refused it for no reason."...and now I'm sleeping in that git's room". The room had nothing except some newly brought boxes .

"Vee~Arthur, cheer up" Feli desperately tried to help his friend. Arthur was gloomy all morning. They were currently in the classroom. Feli sitting in front of Arthur's desk and rubbing his back, who was lying on his desk face down.

"Feli-" Arthur began after lifting his face up, which was grey instead of his white slightly pinkish face "Feli, my lifelong ambition-"

"Aah~ Arthur, are you ok" some girls from their class came over giggling. "Could it be you're depressed because you weren't first?" "You shouldn't be depressed over such things, since you're the heir of the Kirkland estate"

Shiver ran through Arthur's back. They don't know that he is not the successor anymore. "If Arthur falls down it will mean downfall of the company right?" And the girls started to giggle pacing away. Arthur groaned into his hand. Feli had that pitiful expression on him.

"Ve~ Arthur, it doesn't mean that you lost everything, I'm still with you, right?"

" Liar. You said that you were going to leave me" Arthur looked at Feli sheepishly.

"Eeeh, I never said that" Feli was puzzled.

They didn't notice Alfred coming over.

"What a pitiful sight to see" he said. " Arthur lifted his head and stared at him.

" What now?" He asked blankly.

"You know, it seems like they don't know it" he started. Arthur froze. "So what?" He asked harshly.

"It seems like you don't care about it at all" Alfred leaned on the desk looking at stared back confidently.

Alfred stood back looking bored :" Well, if you don't care about it then it's OK to tell everybody I suppose" . He was about to go away when Arthur's hand stopped him. It made some noise and caught other's attentions. Are they close? Hey, isn't that the boy who took Arthur's place on the ceremony? They're talking with each other? Everyone started to murmur. It made Arthur feel bad. He quickly got up " Alfred, I have something to talk to you with" with that he grabbed Alfred's arm and dragged him out of the class leaving Feli behind.

"Heh, you care, right?" Alfred asked fixing his glasses. They were under a large tree away from unwanted attention .

"-...don't tell anyone about this" Arthur got the point.

" What? You called me out here just to say this?"Alfred seemed disappointed.

Arthur stared blankly a bit.

"If you say 'please' don't tell anyone then i'll do it" Alfred put his hands in the pocket. The words weren't demanding but had a slight effect on Arthur.

Arthur bit his lower lip looking at Alfred's tie. He slowly bowed his head so that his face was invisible under his hair.

"Please, don't tell anyone about the succession" he said while tears threatening to fall, he felt so powerless so helpless...just like a real omega...

"Fine, but you owe me now"Alfred moved closer "You're going to give me everything I want as a collateral" he stated while turning around and leaving.

Arthur stood there for a while under the tree. He slowly lifted his head up to look at the leaves waving slightly in the wind.

"Huh, what kind of bloody joke is that?"Arthur asked in anger. He was currently in Alfred's empty room .

"Open the boxes and put the books on the bookshelf in order" Alfred said while gesturing at the boxes. "Don't worry there are only 1000 books minimum"

"I get it!" Arthur shouted ." But what's with these clothes?" He showed at himself.

"You mean the clothes I picked for you?" Alfred asked innocently. "To make it easy for you to do your work"

"...-ah" Arthur sighed in frustration. He was wearing knee long brown shorts, and a casual big t-shirt. "Ok, let's get started" he cheered himself.

"Vee~ I'll help you" Feli smiled.

"Ok, together we'll finish it in no time" Arthur said cheering up a bit.

" No" they heard " He must do it Alone" that sounded like a demand and caused Feli and Arthur shiver slightly.

"Feli it's fine, I can manage on my own" Arthur smiled at his servant-friend.

"Vee~ok" Feli felt sorry for Arthur .

Arthur opened the boxes and unpacked the stuff inside them. He lifted few books measuring how much he could carry to the bookshelf. Taking 15 books he slowly got up and walked over to the shelf.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked Alfred, who was laying on the ground with a magazine, right in front of the bookshelf.

"Keeping an eye on you so you wouldn't slack off" answered Alfred looking up.

"You're in my way" Arthur said with an annoyed expression.

"I don't care, deal with it" .

"Fine, whatever" . Arthur slowly, trying not to drop any book moved over. Alfred was lying right in front of the bookshelf leaving no space behind himself. So Arthur had to bent down a bit to get closer to the shelf. He put his legs in a far distance to keep his composure. He leaned over to put the books on the shelf. But little did he know that his way to baggy t-shirt was opening and revealing Alfred his slim girly bosom.

" Hey"

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You don't have particularly impressive chest, but your ass is a fine piece of work" Alfred said while looking at Arthur's face , which began to turn red.

"Wh-what are you talking about!" Arthur jumped back as far as possible gripping his butt and blushing furiously.

"Hm? Did I stutter you? I was talking about your ass" Alfred said calmly.

'Could he have been planning this from the start?!' Arthur looked at Alfred then at the books. 'If that's the case then-'

Whoosh- BANG...

'Hah! Karate classes didn't go in vain'

Arthur threw book by book to the shelf so it was standing in the place.

"Huh?" Alfred looked up. " You don't want to get near me that much?" He asked, corner of the lips moving slightly up. "What if I say that's against the rules ?"

"Don't go adding stupid rules out of nowhere now, you pervert!" Arthur took a battle stance.

He threw another book but it didn't reach the shelf Cause Alfred threw his magazine up and it stopped the flying book by bumping into it and both the book and the magazine fell onto the ground.

"Just so you know, I won't just sit here and do nothing" Alfred said while sitting up. "If you think you can win, Come"

"Vee~ I should bring some tea to Arthur" Feli chirped happily holding a tray with tea on it."It's the least thing I can do for him" he thought. Feli slowly not making any noise opened the door and looked in.

"Arthur i poured you some tea, would you like to- " he froze mid - sentence .What he saw was beyond his imagination. Arthur was throwing books here and there aiming at the shelf and Alfred blocking the shelf and not letting any books in. " TAKE THIS!" "Ha! It's futile!" Some kind of a fight, a funny battle in Feli's opinion." Vee~ what is it?"

"Feli, it's impossible to endure him " Arthur groaned. They were finally in Arthur's room and Feliciano was getting Arthur his pajamas.

"But look at the bright side, you finally got your room" Feli smiled happily, the previous book fight really made his day, he helped Arthur with the pajamas.

**"Fine, get out of here, loser. You can have your room back" Alfred said standing victoriously. Most of the books were lying on the floor. Only few made it to the shelf but still not in the place. Arthur was sweating and breathing heavily. He stared angrily at the american.**

"There is no pleasuring that monster" he growled angrily gripping his blanket. "Feli!" Arthur suddenly looked at Feliciano and surprised the little guy. "Wh-what do you think about my-" he froze.

" About what , Arthur?"Feli didn't get anything.

"Ah, n-nothing in particular , just forget it" Arthur blushed and turned around to face the wall.

Feli giggled a bit "Good night, young master" with that he turned the lights off and left the room.

Alfred was leaning onto his bookshelf and looking outside the window. The room was dark only moon light shining through the curtains.

"Arthur Kirkland huh" he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Firstly, i want to tell everyone that it makes me really happy to see people reading my fiction, i will listen to all your thoughts about it!~ In this chapter Alfred might show his own soft side. I don't really know how you imagine Arthur's house, but for me it's a large mansion with long halls, family pictures on the walls, red curtains lol. Oh and I wanted to ask everyone something. Should I write the story concretely and explain everything vastly or just get to the point quickly, leaving few moments out? It's very important 'cause I'm in a dilemma. Oh well, enjoy~**

**~ ~Dejà vu~ ~**

Arthur woke up with a sore back and an ache in his hand muscles. His hands started trembling when he held his tooth brush. After 20 minutes of fighting with his hair, he walked out of the bathroom. Trying to wear his uniform he fell few times. When Feli came into the to inform him about the breakfast, Arthur was standing in front of his bed, desperately trying to wear his pants, but to no avail since his hand muscles weren't listening to him.

"Do you need a help with that, Arthur" Feli asked walking over. Arthur lifted his head and with a sigh dropped on his bed. "Feli, my hands are killing me" he groaned. "Ve~ it seems like you overworked yesterday" Feli giggled. He quickly helped Arthur with his clothes and left. Arthur packed his things, looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "Seriously, what's the benefit?"

"Vee~ Arthur, I think something is going on in there" Feli pointed at the crowd. They have arrived at the school recently.

"What?" Arthur asked looking up from his papers at the pointed direction. Being a student council president, he has got lots of paper work to do. Not to mention that the Student Council meeting was starting in 5 minutes. "Let's go" Arthur handed his documents to Feli, walking to the crowd.

"Step aside, please" Arthur politely pushed his way through the crowd.

A young boy was crying in the middle of the pack, clearly an omega. His school bag was ripped into pieces, and the belongings were scattered all over the place. One of his exercise books was scribbled all over with unpleasant things. Arthur's chest boiled with anger. He was always a righteous person so seeing such vulgar things happen made him feel sick.

"Who did this to you, boy?" He asked quietly, patting the boy in the back gently. The boy looked at Arthur with teary eyes. "It's fine now, you can tell me". Feli dissolved the crowd leaving Arthur alone with the boy.

"I will not allow such vulgar things happen in this school as long as I'm here" Arthur said while walking down the hall with Feli. "Did he say anything about the culprit?"Feli asked.

"No, sadly, he didn't mention anything",- Arthur sighed. "It's like he was threatened not tell anything to anyone",-he gripped his folder. "Anyways, now he is in the nursery, resting". "That's good" Feli said in relief. Arthur looked at Feli and smiled. He is really kind, isn't he?

The door to the cabinet opened and Arthur with Feli entered the room. The meeting was delayed till the afternoon. Still Arthur had lots of things to do, plus now a robber.

"What happened to the boy in the first place?" Feli asked placing the folders on the table. "Some hooligans stole his stuff while threatening him" Arthur sighed. Actually it is impossible to attack on the school grounds, when there are hundreds of cameras everywhere. But it just happened at the right place, at the right time when no cameras were looking, in other words- blind spot.

The culprit knows about the camera locations, and for a stranger to enter the school ground it is impossible. But is it possible for children of the prestigious families to act this vulgar? Moreover only the student council members, teachers and the higher ups of the school know the camera's locations.

Firstly, that american, now, this incident. So many things have happened in a short time. Arthur was sitting in front of his desk whole day, writing. Feli left few hours ago to attend his classes. Arthur stopped writing and decided to rest a bit. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. All the exhaustion fell on his eyes and he slowly drifted into sleep.

The door to the student council room opened and Alfred came in, hands in his pocket. He examined the room with his eyes until they fell on Arthur. He closed the door behind himself and not making any noise walked over to Arthur.

Alfred stood there for a moment staring at Arthur's sleeping face. His messy hair shone with gold in the afternoon sun light. Alfred never thought that he had such long eyelashes; all he ever saw was his eyebrows. Now Arthur was not making those scary faces he always made in front of Alfred.

Alfred moved closer and leaned over until his lips were only few millimeters away from Arthur's. He slightly brushed the others lips with his own. Arthur's hot breath making his breath hitch, and his lips tremble. But instead of kissing him Alfred took out a marker and scribbled on Arthur's face another 2 eyes and a mustache. Got his phone out of his pocket and took Arthur's picture with a CLICK. Arthur woke right away. Looking around Arthur realized that Alfred was next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just 'admiring' your ugly face" Alfred grimaced and with that he left room grinning.

"Crazy" Arthur mumbled looking at Alfred's back. Little did he know that he had a mustache now.

"Ah, that monster!",- Arthur kept swearing under his breath. When Feli entered the Student Council room, he didn't recognize Arthur at first. Arthur was surprised when Feli apologized for intruding and left. But when he found out what Alfred had done, he was ready to murder the guy.

"Ve~ I think the mustache suits you, ahah",- Feli didn't stop laughing at him. Poker faced Arthur couldn't say anything bad to his friend.

When Arthur finally arrived home, his grandfather was playing chess with Alfred. 'Great'.

He went to his room and fell onto his bed face down. Laying down that way for about 15 minutes he got up, changed his clothes and went to bathroom to wash his hands.

Feli was almost done changing when he heard Arthur scream. He quickly ran into Arthur's room, not seeing him there he went to his bathroom…Arthur was standing in his bathroom and looking at the picture glued in his mirror. Feli moved closer and saw that it was Arthur with fake drawn eyes and a mustache. If the aura inside the room wasn't this serious Feli would have laughed his heart out. Arthur ripped the picture and with large steps left his room.

"You have a talent, very well" Arthur's grandfather praised Alfred. "But you need to take one step back to take two steps forward"

Alfred thanked the president and got up to leave the cabinet. Suddenly heavy steps echoed through the hall and Arthur came in with a BANG. Spotting his grandfather he quickly grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him out of the cabinet.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur grabbed Alfred by his collar, but since he's shorter than Alfred it didn't look intimidating." Are you making fun of me?!" he growled.

"Ah, you found my gift for you, didn't you?" Alfred grinned.

"Bloody gift, what do you want from me?",- Arthur was red in anger.

Alfred moved his shoulders and straightened up. It was obvious that he didn't like being threatened by an omega. Bang! Alfred slammed Arthur to the wall, hands on both side of the other's head. The air changed in the hall. Alfred looked through his glasses at Arthur's eyes, leaning over until their noses were touching. "If you don't want anyone seeing that picture, give me whatever I want as collateral" Alfred said in a low whisper. BA-THUMP. Arthur's face started heat up. Alfred moved away and left as if nothing happened. "I'll tell you what I want later" he said while walking away and grinning.

**The next chapter will be more about the robber and a drama. XD Say confidently if I have any grammar mistakes, it's maybe because I'm not really good in English plus don't have much time to check my mistakes T-T**


End file.
